


Dreamnoblade oneshots (requests open)

by LucidLoss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Rival Relationship, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidLoss/pseuds/LucidLoss
Summary: Ahhhhh- come and request? I wanna get back into writing smaller things while I find the will to do the bigger chapters for my other book-
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 585





	1. Requests?

Hiya everyone! I'm a big Dreamnoblade fan with a lot of my own ideas buuuuuut- I figure I might as well try and see what others like!

Obviously the only ship I will be writing and catering to is Dreamnoblade but there may be some background ships I use to fill in certain prompts.

Some things I will not write are waste kinks, adult x minor (school scenes are strictly in college), or bottom Techno (sorry I just can't see him as a bottom personally-- it doesn't compute. I still respect those who do use bottom Techno.)

I am open to writing angst, gore, fluff, and smut- or any combination! Just give me a small summary of what you want and I'll try to make it a reality!

I'll be closing requests after every five, then open ghem back up when done! I don't want to overwhelm myself or disappoint people.


	2. Royal comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy version of a requested prompt- I got guilty at not posting anything so uh- I decided to just write something at least in 30 minutes- sorry-
> 
> Angsty-ish I guess? I might re-write it or just do different requests better- sorry-

A breathy sigh escapes the blond as he tightens the strings of his corset, his tiny waist getting smaller than it already was. It felt unnatural, and looked even worse. The beauty standards that were expected of the hierarchy were outrageous, verging on the threat of harmful. 

If Dream were any bigger and he had to cinch his waist ever further, he was nearly positive that he would faint after breathing in a little too much air. It was suffocating.

'What a pain' Dream huffs to himself, tucking his shirt into his prissy corset with narrowed eyes. If regal clothes weren't a danger to your health, they made up for it by being stiff and uncomfortable to wear. It was nearly unbearable, and he was expected to wear it for three hours for a stupid noble party. 

Nobles that hated his guts with every fibre of their being, for some reason. Sure, he wasn't born with a royal or aristocratic background, but Techno still chose HIM to be his husband. 

It was dumb to him, that just because they could no longer push their daughters and sons onto Techno for them to get a possible ticket to the throne. It was almost as sickening to see how these people who were supposed to oversee the kingdom alongside the royal family would let their greed control them, as it was sad. 

"Tech is gonna owe me for this later, he knows how much I HATE being silent arm candy." Dream mutters aloud to himself, clipping his Antarctic Empire robe around himself. He was finally "presentable" enough for those stuffy noblemen who had some snappy remark for how Dream spoke, held himself, and how he acted. There was always a problem with the "rowdy commoner who doesn't deserve to even see the palace, much less rule the kingdom and bask in the comforts it gives."

Dream wasn't even from the Antarctic Empire, he was from a country far away that Techno had swept him away from. He hadn't even known Techno was royalty until Techno was greeted as "your majesty" at the front gates.

The pinkette did hold himself with a regal air, yes, but Dream had credited that to a huge ego. 

Striding down the sleek, daunting halls of the breath-taking palace, Dream mentally preps himself for the dinner that was bound to be hellish. All he had to do was grin a bear all the snarky and pompous comments throughout the night. He could do this. He was used to having people talk down on him. 

Coming to a stop at the two aged heavy doors to the dining hall, Dream takes a shaky inhale, calming himself internally. "You'll be okay…you won't disappoint Techno." He exhales slowly, putting a smile upon his his features. 

He knew he was pretty. Many had competed just for the right to be in his presence. And that's all that noblemen and women expected of him. To be an airheaded dunce who took the throne because they were pretty. They didn't see his ideas as innovative or creative, just destructive to tradition and completely risky (which was stupid in his eyes, seeing as old strategies often ended up failing in war scenarios and society-building.)

Pressing the dark wood doors open, Dream takes quick confident steps towards his pink-haired husband who was staring at him longingly. 

'Techno hates these idiotic morons more than I, but that's fair seeing as he puts up with them and their bullshit more than I do." Dream says to himself, chuckling inwardly as he imagines the looks the morons around him would give because he was using "vulgar and plebeian" language in the presence of the king.

The blonde is pulled from his thoughts as the pink haired monarch grabbed his lover's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss his knuckles softly "I am so glad you made it, my love. The night would simply not be the same without your enticing presence to better it." The hybrid remarks coyly, a hint of sarcasm worming its way into his speech. 

It was a game between the two of them. They hated having to demonstrate such formality, Techno having known the expectations from the beginning. 

Dream bows, back dipping as a sign of respect. "I am so very glad you think so highly of me, my King. I hope I do not disappoint." He comments sardonically, the proper speak leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. 

Tilting his head towards the lords and ladies occupying the room, he smiles sweetly at them, turning to curtsy cutely. "And thank you all for your attendance, your presence means a lot in these trying times." He finishes, proceeding by demonstrating the etiquette that is expected of the 'queen' by sitting in the seat nearest to Techno, folding his hands in his lap. 

With a clap of Techno's hands, the servers began laying an assortment of dishes native to the Antarctic Empire, conversations being struck up around the table.

"Ah it's nice to see you've finally grown as a young queen dear, quite frankly your rowdy attendance at the table at the last dinner was repulsive." The noblewoman to his right sniffed, daintily cutting into the fish that was served before her.

Dream felt Techno's hand grip his own under the table, silently conveying his support before Dream even reacts.

Taking a deep breath, Dream smiles almost apologetically. "Ah, I am sorry my behavior caused such stress to you madam. Rest assured, I've been informed that such actions may not continue, and I have worked to correct myself as a monarch of this country." He voices confidently, eyeing his silverware momentarily before picking up the "correct" fork for his meal. 

'Rich people problems, am I right?' He groans internally, pulling his other hand from Techno's.

A man across the table scoffs, glaring at the Dream with almost an angered stare. Lord Frigus Calus, a man who had always taken a problem with Techno having Dream as his groom. "Commoners cannot rule the country. They are not bred for this role. They would be crushed under expectations." As he so eloquently put it when Dream had first ascended to the throne, frazzled beyond belief. 

It had been such a fuss among all of them, it was as if being born a peasant caused a learning disorder. Techno had put his foot down then, saying he would not tolerate being told who he would and couldn't marry, he even threatened to strip them of their status and their money. That got them quiet down for quite a bit before they started pushing limits again. Having caused Dream to snap more than a few times.

"Lord Frigus, is there something wrong? It would seem you have taken issue with what I have said?" Dream questions aloud, wanting to get the inevitable outburst out of the way before the ballroom dance. What better place than dinner?"

The lord huffs haughtily, chin tilted upward in an utterly insufferable fashion. "I find it incredibly disgraceful you are allowed to grace this table, seeing as you're rather notorious for your less than legal activities in your home country you heathen!" Frigus barks out, jabbing a finger at Dream.

Techno looks as if he's about to speak up, but Dream cuts in, tilting his head tauntingly. "Oh? I assume you have evidence to back up this supposed stain on my record? Because I don't recall any criminal activity that wasn't warranted at any point in time. Are you speaking of thievery from my childhood? Or perhaps engaging in fights with childhood bullies? What are you speaking of, exactly?"

"The murders you committed of course, how dare you have the audacity to withhold such details from the king!"

People gasped around the table, horrified stares and scornful glances giving the blonde their undivided attention.

A smirk crawls up to the man's face, eyes growing dark. "Ah you're speaking of my short career as an assassin then? Do you want to reveal who my 'victims' were to everyone here as well, or would you rather just cherry pick the fact I have killed in the past?"

"It matters not who the victims were! You ripped them from friends and family, yet you preach how noblemen and women have zero empathy and good will for the people. I know your snarky self still thinks that, even now as you attempt to behave!"

"Very well then, I suppose I will." Dream sighs, standing to his feet. "I slayed murderers and rapists. I was often given bounties for them by grief-ridden family members who wished for them to be brought to justice. If you believe it wrong of me to do so, then where does that put all of you? Half of you are either current or retired war generals." 

Techno watches silently, face pressed into an unreadable expression. He was likely disappointed in Dream yet again, he had barely sat down and a fight broke out again. But Dream continues, he was tired. And if this requires him to retire his crown, he would go down kicking.

"You've done your fair share of killing in the past, is it justified merely because they were part of opposing kingdoms? Many places require men to participate in their own wars, they are mostly unwilling at times. They are forced to fight against you, yet you cut them down as if they were your greatest enemy and have the audacity to celebrate it. You desecrate their bodies by chopping off parts and bringing them home as if they are meant to be trophies, it sickens me." He spits through gritted teeth, hands coming to his side. 

"You all look down upon me, speak ill of me to and away from my face, but you're far worse than I. And quite frankly, I don't think I will put up with you anymore. I would rather retire my crown and help the kingdom from within rather than deal with you ignorant morons." He smiles suddenly, slamming his seat back into his table placement. "Now good night to all of you, may whatever fucked up god you believe in cure you of your stupidity and help you get your head out of your asses so you can be actual valuable members of society." 

He bows once more, sparing Techno a single sorrowful look before speeding out of the dining hall.

Hot tears immediately start to stream down his cheeks as soon as he's far enough away for nobody to follow anytime soon, his once confident steps turning to staggering trudges as he trips his way to his back to his room. 

Techno would have to let him go. Love meant nothing when in royalty, passion meant little if it wasn't distributed to the "proper" interests and ideals. 

Dream was the problem. He couldn't keep his own thoughts to himself. And now he would lose the love of his life because of his selfish ways.

The sorrow overtook him, his body falling against the wall as his body heaved from sobs. 

He didn't care about the luxuries of royalty. He just wanted Techno. No doubt he was dealing with the backlash of what Dream caused. 

The blonde tugged at his hair harshly, letting the pain ground him. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he quietly screams at himself, dragging his nails against his face. 

"Really? Because I think what you said back there was quite on point." A voice cuts in, a pink haired king turning around a hall corner to stare at Dream in his pitiful state.

"Techno I…"

The Pink haired king shushes the blonde, kneeling down to hug him to his chest. 

"No. Do not apologize. What that man did was completely out of line, I would have been disappointed if you did nothing at all." Techno reassures quietly, rubbing the blonde's back soothingly. "I fell in love with you because of your free spirit and passion to make everything around you better. I love you because you're a breath of fresh air, everything about you is beautiful. Mind, body, and soul." The King whispers, cradling his lover closely. 

"But I… they'll want me thrown out Techno, I'm not exactly a fan favorite among the nobles, Techno. They fund everything. I'm just the commoner you somehow fell for…" he mumbles against his lover's shoulder, hands mindlessly stroking through the pinkette's hair.

"The commoner I fell for, second best warrior and leading admiral of the Antarctic empire, the cleverest man I know, a man with a heart of gold. Your crazy quips and bombastic behaviors are endearing." The usually monotone male sighs, picking up the blonde bridal style. "Listen, my love, we lose nothing if they leave because of who I chose to take as my spouse." 

Dream cups Techno's cheeks, peppering kiss around his face. "You always know what to say...I love you so much." 

"Love you too."

"I know" the blonde smiles, eyes shutting in sleepy bliss.


	3. Unwavering love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream became a slave to his God's will...the question is, where would he draw the line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for: Gore, eye removal, toxic relationship, obsessive behaviors

Silken fingers trailed up bare legs, nails sliding down pale flesh with little care. A breathless cry can be heard as someone speaks, resonating the space around. "Ye of little faith, O show thee where thy's loyalties lie. Should you fall, your God shall show mercy." The Blade whispers in a low timbre, lips brushing along the soft shell of Dream's reddened ear. 

A shudder gives way through Dream's quivering body, wracking his lithe frame as if he had been struck with several volts of lightening over and over. A quiet exhale can be heard, a trembling voice trying to steel itself. "I shall do whatever my god pleases of me, for it would be my honor to serve him with whatever he pleases, whether it be my body, mind, or soul." Dream remarks softly, voice betraying his exhilaration.

"If it were to please my god, he may burn me, sear my flesh until it is nothing more than charred ash fleeing my being like freshly fallen snow. My God may cut my insides open, he may use my life's blood as a refreshment if that is what he desires. Should he want, I will wear myself thin and provide flesh for his hunger to be satiated. Let me body serve your needs, my lord. Do what you please with it." He begged pathetically, infatuated eyes staring at the fallen deity before him as if he would disappear like the wind on a silent night.   
A small look of mirth fills Techno's sharp features, there is no love in his eyes. They remained blank, only likened to the carnal abyss. 

"Ah, little believer. Your offer is tempting, but I find I rather enjoy watching you break yourself down for me. Do you take me for a fool? Or perhaps you wish for your God to discipline you for your impulsive actions?"

Dream's grin was downright feral as he fell to his knees before the hybrid, nails digging into his plush thighs, blood beading up from the soft flesh to meet his pale fingertips.  
"And how would my God punish me if I were to say yes?"

The hybrid's features shifted into a look of disdain at first, almost as if he were disappointed. He rather liked the fire Dream had possessed before, where he would fight him at every turn. 

A slow realization sent a spark through him, igniting a tiny fire of malicious joy through him. 

"Say that your God wished not to lay his hands upon such filth, would you serve him even then?"

Dream, of course, nodded. He was eager to please the pinkette, as expected.

The Fallen God smirks, holding out a silver ladle, watching the man before him with a look of expectance.   
"If you are truly loyal to me, and wish to serve me your body and mind, take out your eye and hold it before me. Take every bit of time, let me savor the pain you show. Let me watch you cry out in agony. Let me see the blood wash down your cheeks, mingling with your salty tears." A hand brushes up against the Dream's left eyelid, a sharpened nail pressing into it lightly. "I'll even get to enjoy seeing my pretty little mortal from the inside~" he murmurs huskily, pulling away abruptly when the man below him relaxed into the touch.  
"Ah ah, do my bidding first, little mortal. You don't deserve me yet."

Dream chances a weary glimpse at the shining metal ladle in his palm with hesitance. It taunted him, the quiet lull of voices pounding at his head as a reminder.  
"If I am to do this... My lord will believe that I am willing in every way to serve him? He will no longer hold back on me?"

The once celestial being nods once more, smiling with the grace of a hundred morning stars. 

That is what he worked towards. That is what he did everything for. Fought for. Killed for. All he ever did, was to see that smile. Surely Dream could do at least this for the god that graced him with his presence.

A manic smile creeps upon his lips, claiming his face as the prominent feature. Pearly whites flashed as his head tilted back, hand poised in the air above him.

His hand drops, plunging the metal silverware beneath his reddened scelera, tear ducts already overworking as watery tears cascaded down his face, vision exploding into stars and blurry outlines.

His head pounded, his self-preservational insticts screaming at him to stop. Oddly enough, the voices from before had quieted down, it felt like they had settled for a satisfied hum inside his skull. 

He dug the metal further, making small circular movements with an occasional sharp tug upward as preparation. He couldn't get enough of the quiet, even as he felt every aching movement.

His nerves screeched loudly as he tore up all the way, blood spackling his face, clothes, arms, and that damned ladle. He couldn't see properly anymore...! 'Oh god oh god oh god' his brain switched up constantly from the burning nerves that had been severed from the discarded eye that he hadn't noticed had fallen from the dropped spoon to the sheer panic he felt knowing he would never be able to fix it or get it fixed because of his horrendous crimes he had committed to please his god beforehand. 

He killed all of those people… he was truly a monster! He did all of that plus rip out his own eye to please the fallen deity… but he knows Techno will never be satisfied for long. Not until he rips himself apart, and there is nothing left.

A heavy sob finally escapes his chest as he shrieks his unbridled torment. It all felt so wrong, so why... Why did he still like it?

Two bulky arms circle around his quivering figure, a deep baritone voice shushing him like a mother would to her wounded child. "Oh darling... I'm so proud of you. You did just as I said, you didn't even stop at all during it. You're such a good boy, listening to God as serving him as you should." Techno praises quietly, a look of awe in his bloody eyes as he watches Dream with sick excitement, the man in question clutching his face in pain, cries of anguish wracking his feeble form. 

"You're so beautiful like this, sweetheart. I could just..." Large hands pry the smaller ones from their face, gently pressing them to the pinkette's lips to be kissed. 

The younger's left eye socket oozed bloody crimson and had bits of tissue stringed about it, the eyelid slightly shut as if to hide the goreish beauty of the human's insides.

Techno uses a hand to keep Dream's pinned, using the other to grab his face tenderly. "Eat you right up" he purrs, long tongue swiping out to drag up Dream's bloodied and tear-streaked cheek bone to taste his blood and severed nerves.

"You taste divine, you know~"


	4. Grief gets you down part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could you say to the person who killed your friends?

A pale hand stretches out to rest on a bloodied face, thumb smearing the crimson liquid down as if it were perfume merely meant to seduce another in. It was an unexpected response, from a human no less.

Crimson eyes watch hazily, watching the dirty blonde with tempered curiosity. Large hands come to grasp at the smaller resting on the blood spattered cheek, clasping it ever so tightly. "You are aware I found pleasure in ripping them apart, right? Every single moment I drove a blade through your loved one's hearts, I found sadistic glee. You merely watched off to the side, and yet that mask hides anything your features would betray. Tell me pretty bird, what is it you are thinking of me now that I have slain your comrades? Why do you touch me as if you are in awe?"

The green-clad man merely stared at the pink-haired god before diving down, knees sinking to the floor, palms scratching at dirt. His shoulders were shaking in what the pinkette thought was finally sobbing, maybe the shock had finally worn off? 

But a laugh bubbles up out of the man, and the corrupted deity sees how wrong he is. 

"Are you mad? I've just killed everyone you've ever known? And you have the gall to laugh in my face?" The pig hybrid breathes monotonously, secretly offended behind his carefully crafted walls. 

The green-hooded man stops, tilting his head back as a downright feral grin climbs his uncovered features.

"Forgive me, I am not laughing at you. I merely find a god such as yourself breathtaking. Absolutely beautiful if you will. I realize that I will die in this wintered forest just like the others. I merely wished to claim some joy before it happened." The dirty blonde responds with an exhilarated expression, as if he had been the one who had won here.

The pink haired hybrid pauses, thinking to himself briefly. This was a broken man. He held no fear. What would give him satisfaction from killing a man who was blind and purposefully handicapping himself? Absolutely nothing. 

"Tell me your name." The pinkette grumbles out, flinging his cape beneath him as he sat next to the lime-clad individual.

"Oh- what an odd question to ask a person you intend to kill- my name is Dream! And you killed my friends George and Ant! We were on our way to our other friends Sapnap and Karl's house." Dream voices loudly. "And how about you? What's your name?"

The pig hybrid seems to dwell in his thoughts before deciding to be truthful with the blonde, what could it hurt? He'd be dead by morning. "Technoblade."  
"Sounds fancy."  
"Not really." The pinkette utters softly, watching the energetic blonde with confusion. 

Said blonde was standing before him, in all of his sunshiney smiley glory. He was the picture of conventional beauty. Sunkissed skin, sandy blonde hair, a lithe but built form. Everything Techno wasn't. It made him almost envious- keyword being almost. He had no time to spare wishing he held up to acceptable beauty standards.

The pig-hybrid groaned internally, a hand slapping against his face in exasperated confusion. "Why aren't you showing any fear? It is fairly concerning that you would laugh and mock the person you know shall bring you your miserable demise. Yet you manage to stay so positive in these last few moments, how?"

The masked blonde pauses, seemingly taken aback the pinkette had spoken so much.  
He hadn't expected to make it this far, George had warned him and Ant that people would disappear in these snowy plains. 

Legends of a blood god who dominated these lands had reached even their quaint village's ears, feeding the wheel of gossip and legends for months. He never had taken it very seriously, claiming if there was anything actually in the forest, the three of them could easily take it on.

'Oh how wrong I was' he can hear from the corners of his mind, lips curling back into the wild smile from earlier. It was the only way he could cope. Tears threatened to spring forth, of course. He was going to die. He just couldn't seem to express that.

So with a breathy laugh, he turns to the monster beside him, clapping his hands together. "Well can we get this wrapped up? You seem nice and all, but I don't exactly like the feeling of waiting for death and the anxiety building every second y'know?" He chuckles shortly after, lifting his mask to look the pig-hybrid. 

He hears a hitch of breath beside him, the pinkette beside him staring intensely at his face. 

Twinkling green eyes greet the other with amusement, hands stretching back to support his body. "Is it the freckles? Yeah they're definitely- dominant. Just go for the neck, yeah? Quick snap? Maybe a chop chop?" He snickers, watching the other furrow their brows in confusion once more.

"I don't know what screws got loose from the trauma I inflicted- but what the hell? None of the idiots who have dared to dwell into my woods have ever reacted like this."

"Awww! Are you calling me quirky? That's so sweet of you!" 

Dream is screaming in the back of his head, his conscious telling him to shut his mouth. But he couldn't, his lips moved without his permission. It was an out of body experience, he was stuck watching himself casually talk to a serial killer as if he were one of his close friends, much like the ones this killer had used to paint the dove snow a sanguine red. 

"...Alright. Get up. Hands behind your back, don't try anything funny. Okay?" Techno growls out, pushing himself up and turning to the sparse shrubbery he had left Carl behind. He'd need his rope for what he intended to do, and if all went according to plan, he'd have a companion crazy as him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha h what's an update schedule? All I know is watch Technoblade, eat hotchip, and procrastinate-


	5. Enemy of mine part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cursed ones of the world are hunted, the question is, who keeps their morals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first ever Dreamnoblade oneshot I wrote- unedited and everything. That would explain some of the stiffer motions and wording- anyway I'm still working on different projects atm- tata

Dream hummed to himself as he sat on one of his end crystal pillars, legs kicking back and forth as he focused on cleaning his sword. Another person had come to try and 'slay him for the better of mankind' but just like all of the others, he had lost his life. 

Although, Dream couldn't really be blamed for the human's stupidity now could he? They were the ones who put themselves in active danger by going up against entities far bigger and stronger than themselves- and sure some of them did it with grace and wit, but why go out of the way just to kill entities that are not even in your own world? Sapnap- (a wither cursed friend of his) gets summoned every now and then and has to flee from the overworld often.

George (a guardian cursed friend) remains deep under the ocean and even he will be bothered sometimes, and he hates getting his waters murky with blood. It took a while for it all to flow somewhere else with the currants.

And Dream himself? He was in an entirely different world! The humans were the one who would kill Endermen for their pearls and blazes for their rods to create ender eyes! He hadn't even come to the End to fight the dragon, he wanted to explore. Now he is a… well, there isn't any specific classification but the closest would be a hybrid between an ender dragon and a regular human. 

While Dream asks why they hunt the cursed, he already knows why. The parts and levels would be far too good to pass up. At least, from the Hunter's perspectives he supposes. Sapnap says Dream has a particularly big target on his back because he was the biggest boss to the humans. The golden loot to put it lightly, it was really off-putting.

He could think, breathe, and be just like a human but they wouldn't hesitate to chop his head off and hang it up like some sort of macabre decoration, it was unfair. He couldn't even sleep his misery and boredom in the end away because people were always trying to kill him, it was exhausting. 

Sometimes he wished they would just succeed and make it quick- it was getting harder to leave the end without problems arising. Any period he leaves people tend to accumulate and he would be ambushed as soon as he got back- it was getting harder to see George and Sapnap because of instances like that.

A tell-tale noise of someone entering from the overworld rings out, pulling Dream from his inner melancholy. Another challenger he would have to--

A crash sounded next to his head, and the next thing he knows he's pushed from his obsidian tower, spiralling downward. The blood hunter had shattered the end crystal he was next to! They didn't even hesitate-!

Dream's wings pull up on instinct as he nears the ground, pulling him high into the air as he is forced to watch as each end crystal is put out with rapid success. No human had managed to just knock him out of focus like that, let alone destroy all access to healing he had in three minutes flat! 

The pink haired hunter took aim once more, an arrow piercing through Dream's arm with scary accuracy. A second was fired shortly after. Both hit their mark within seconds of each other, burying themselves into Dream's chest. 

The burn filled up his chest as he hissed, ripping both out quickly. The sensation of agony traveled up along his veins, and his vision began to blur. A nauseous arrow and poisonous arrow- surprisingly effective. His human half was still completely weak to effects like poison and nausea still. They were a treacherous combo, having devastating effects on his human half.

Dream crashed onto one of his pillars, hands clutching at the obsidian beneath him. Everything was wavy and spinning around him. The pain made it even more unbearable as long mutated nails scratched at the block beneath him, the grinding noise grounding him slightly. He took shallow breaths, the moisture building up behind his mask. Everything was on fire inside of him, just how concentrated was that poison? Why did it feel like it was lasting forever? 

The sound of blocks being placed at the mid-point of his tower reached his ears, coming at a slow rate. If he stayed in The End for now, he would die. 

Clutching at his chest in vain, Dream takes a running leap down and spreads his aching wings quickly. He'd just have to activate the portal out of The End, and find a way to contact George. Maybe he would have some intel on this pink haired menace, he was in the loop for all of the famous hunters. 

Sparing a brief glance backwards at the pinkette who was now descending the tower with a look of annoyance, Dream clicks the bedrock fountain tiles to quickly activate the portal to the overworld, immediately falling through. Now all he has to do is run until he can reach a cave-

A sharp pang of pain crawled up his back as he took off sprinting towards the woods, body seizing up with boiling pain. The poison wasn't warding off like it used to, it was mixing with the end mutation. It was agonizing, like every fibre of muscle was being unthreaded then stitched back together again repeatedly. 

The forest ahead of him had a mountain on the side of it, so it'd be an excellent place for natural caves to spawn. The most he'd have to deal with is mobs being slightly hostile due to his human half, but he could just burrow and use his wings as mob camouflage. 

Just as expected, there was a small dive into the ground that led to an opening of the earth. The dirt was damp, probably an ocean on the other side of the mountain that hollowed the bottom out. Convenient.

Rubbing at his face to wipe what felt like tears and sweat, Dream runs headfirst into a little hole in the ground, running deeper into the cavernous expanse of stone and ore below. The mobs that spawn in the dark should work as an alarm system and as cover if he is found. His pain shouldn't let him stay too unaware, right?

Sliding up against the hardened stone at the end of the cave, Dream finally lets the drowsiness take up his body as the poison finally dulled down to a constant low throbbing through his limbs. His vision was hazy, adrenaline finally calming and taking all the fight he had out of his body. He was drained, and it felt pathetic. 

Groups of people had done less than this singular person he realizes while shifting against the stone, cradling himself against the iron ore while his wings covered . He was alone, with no way to communicate with his friends, and an annoyed pink haired pig trying to slaughter him. He hadn't even acted like Dream running would cause any major problems, just a temporary obstacle.

It was oddly off-putting, if he were being honest with himself. He knew of the players abilities to "respawn" after death, it had become abundantly obvious when people would start shouting about "failing last time, but they would succeed this time." It was stupid, there was no consequence for moronic behavior. They could just continuously come back to die.

Somehow, Dream knows he wouldn't get the same luxury. He knows all Mob deaths are permanent, and his mob side would override his human half. 

The hiss of a creeper preparing to blow up quickly pulls him from his thoughts, sending him into a panic.

H e w a s n ' t a l o n e

It seems he couldn't catch a break, the sound of an axe scraping against different mobs skins could be heard. The sound of a breathy chuckle reverberates around the cave, sending a chill down Dream's spine. 

An acrid taste crawls up into Dream's mouth, a bitter almost acidic taste. Bile. Dream was going to die. He would be dying alone, in this retched cave. It did nothing for him, he'd be found in a matter of minutes.

Sniffling to himself, he unfolds his wings to glance up, starting at the man who was kneeled beside him. He hadn't even heard him walk! He was just there, sword in hand.

A short high-pitched squeal ripped out his throat as he shoved against the stone without thinking. He'd cornered himself for this damn Hunter. He had nobody to blame but himself for thinking a cave up could be good enough cover for him.

The sword was lain down by the person's leg as they reached forward, tugging Dream forward by his blonde hair. 

The hand instead reaches for the clip of his mask, tugging on it gently as it fell into his lap.

"So it's true…" a monotone voice rasped, hand stroking along Dream's chin in an almost comforting manner. It was such a stark contrast from how the pinkette had been treating him earlier, a complete one eighty as some may put it. "It has been said the boss seemed almost human, and here you are, a man behind a mask." They seem to be talking more so to themselves rather than Dream himself.

The hunter rubbed at the back of their head, almost as if they felt awkward. "Well this is… I wouldn't normally feel bad… you're still half human though? Where is the ender dragon? "

Dream merely gulps, pressing his entire disheveled form against the dank stone. He didn't quite know, if he were being honest. He hasn't seen his "mother mob" in about two decades now. She disappeared a little while after he made his presence in the end known. 

"I don't know…?" He replies shakily, voice strained. What reaction would he get for that??? He was so stupid- they'd just kill him even if they were reluctant now- stupid stupid stupid-

The pinkette blinks, then proceeds to groan as he slides back. "Fuck. You don't know??? You look a lot like an ender dragon. Are you a shapeshifting ender dragon or something?"

"Cursed, actually." Dream corrects without a thought, the correction rolling off his tongue as he had to correct many hunters beforehand.

"Right…"

This is bound to be a "fun" experience.


End file.
